60 Years A Tapestry
by showtunediva
Summary: Happy 60th Anniversary Amherst PTA Play! A variety of stories inspired by the shows the PTA has done over the years. I have included the year the play was done in the chapter headings. I own no rights to any characters or quotes used.
1. Dedicated to my cast

**When The Lights Go Up**

Lights are dim

the orchestra

begins to play

nerves and excitement are present

but I'm ready

I'm overwhelmed by BLISS

and so many other emotions

to share the spotlight with so many

who share the **PASSION** for the stage

What a journey this has been

I was sad to see it end

the memories of the 60th PTA Play

will stick with me for a long time.


	2. Dream Ballet Reaction Oklahoma 2012

**Make Up Your Mind**

**Character Development Chapter 7**

**Reaction to Out of My Dreams and the dream ballet**

Poor Laurey! She seems so distraught over her choice between Jud and Curly. She thinks the smelling salts from Ali Hakim will help her to make up her mind but I think she knows deep down that she would much rather go to the Box Social with Curly. If I was in her shoes I would certainly would have chosen to go with Curly. He is such a sweet and caring man. I think her biggest problem was that she was afraid to tell Jud she wouldn't go with him in the first place. I overheard her conversation with Aunt Eller earlier ( though I probably should have not been eavesdropping) and she said something about how Jud rubs her the wrong way and that she was afraid something bad would happen to her if she turned down his invitation. I have the same feelings she does about Jud. He's scary looking and I wouldn't want to be seen anywhere in public with him. Laurey eventually went to her room to go take a nap. Hopefully she is refreshed and her anxiety goes down once the party starts tonight.


	3. Christmas Blessings G&DLittle Shop

**Christmas Blessings**

**New Found Friends Epilogue**

**Note**: Stay tuned for a sequel to New Found Friends. My 4th collaboration with Claudia Amelia Brown. The only characters that are mine are Debbie Audrey's sister and Emma Krelborne. Claudia Krelborne is Claudia Amelia Brown's originals. I own no rights to any Little Shop of Horrors or Guys and Dolls characters.

Seymour looked out the window at the falling snow. It was December 15th exactly a month since Emma had been born. He couldn't believe how fast the year had passed by. The Krelbornes would be celebrating their first Christmas on Long Island. Claudia, Ronette and Audrey's sister Debbie were decorating the house. Audrey was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Ding Dong!

"Claudia honey get the door It's Nathan and Adelaide" Audrey called

Claudia did as she instructed. " Hi We're decorating the mantle piece do you want to help out Ms Adelaide?"

Adelaide smiled "Sure." Nathan proceeded to the kitchen to put the appetizers down.

Once the decorating was completed the ladies sat in front of the fire sipping hot chocolate. By that point Emma had woken up so Seymour went into the bed room to get her and bring her downstairs for dinner.

"So is Patrick Martin going to leave you guys alone for good now?" Adelaide asked.

Claudia nodded. "Yes. Thank goodness. He was getting **SO** irritating. Hopefully he will stay away from us for a long time so we can live our lives in peace."

"What do you want Santa to bring you Claudia?" Ronette asked.

"New Roller Skates. I hope he brings Emma a teddy bear."

"Dinner's ready" Audrey called

The whole group sat down together and Seymour said grace

"Lord, thank you for this meal,our health and our family and friends especially our new blessing Emma Marie."

"Amen." Everyone else responded.

They dug into their dinner fast and furiously.

"So Adelaide how are things going with going back to school?" Seymour asked

Adelaide swallowed a mouth full of mashed potatoes before speaking.

"I start my semester of January 21st. Three classes a week this semester. I'm taking things slow at first so I can figure out the best way to balance my school work and working and also look for a second job."

"What are you taken?"

"Math, Creative Writing and an early child hood education class."

Audrey grinned at her friend. "I really admire your work ethic Adelaide. I hope to go back to school to get my GED eventually. I want to be able to have the best education possible so I can get a second job so I can support my family. The flower shop would be my first priority though,"

Debbie smiled at her older sister. "Do you want to go to college to?"

Audrey nodded. " Not right away. I'll probably wait till Emma is a little bit older and then take a few classes at the community college where Adelaide is at now."

"Audrey, if you wanted to go back to school I could always baby sit Claudia and Emma for you. It would be no problem." Adelaide said

"What time are your classes? Audrey asked.

"I am out by 4pm on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays and 1:15 pm on Tuesdays and Thursday. Ifyou you wanted to work during the day and take night classes I could help you out."

Debbie piped up. "I can also watch them on nights when Adelaide can't do it. Just let me know when you need me."

Audrey smiled. She was happy her sister and Adelaide were willing to support her in going back to school. " Claudia doesn't really need to be baby sat anymore but she can definitely help you take care of Emma. She has really stepped up in her role as a big sister."

Claudia beamed with pride.

Seymour glanced around from his spot at the head of the table. He smiled. He was so proud of Audrey for wanting to go back to school. He was counting the numerous amount of blessings that he was surrounded with.


	4. Chaos In The Library Music Man 90,11

Chaos In The Library

View of Marian the Librarian Scene from a Townsperson's perspective

Getting homework done in the library today did not happen. It started off well… then Harold Hill showed up. Ms. Paroo didn't look very pleased to see him. She told him to leave but he refused to go. What is his problem? I peeked out from behind my book to hear their exchange "What do you want to take out?" "The librarian." Then he started to sing. Apparently he missed the memo you are supposed to be **QUIET IN A LIBRARY.** At first me and the other library patrons really tried to not get distracted but there is something about Mr. Hill that gets everyone in a tizzy. I don't really understand what kind of power he has over everyone in River City but it is truly something magical and almost hypnotic. I mean it's not every day that we are dancing a ballet down the history aisle and throwing books all the over the place. Ms. Paroo continued to look displeased. I'm shocked she didn't throw us all out of the library. She really should have. It would have served us all right. Mr. Hill definitely deserved that slap in the face Ms. Paroo gave him. Too bad he ducked and she ended up slapping Tommy Dijlas instead.

A good day at the library was very much spoiled. I hope to go back to morrow to work on my homework. My research paper is due Monday… today is Thursday. Jeely Kly!

Will Ms Paroo date Mr Hll? We're all left to wonder.. I hope she keeps her common sense and continues to tell him to leave her alone. If this musical was set in the future he would be arrested for stalking and put in jail.


	5. Through Dolly's Eyes AGYG 1980

**4/19**

Annie must be pretty upset about what happened with Frank leaving her because he hasn't gotten one single letter from her since we left Cleveland. I've been convincing him to focus on his work and he does most of time but sometimes I catch him daydream. I shoot him a glance that says "You better not be thinking about Annie." He instantly snaps out of it. I can tell he misses her and that makes me upset. She's on that big international tour with Charlie and Bill and is due to come home in a few days. Despite the fact that I hate that he misses her so much I have to do something about or get someone else to do something about it but what?

(Frank picks up Dolly's diary and rips a page out of it and writes his own thoughts down when Dolly is not looking)

Well, this tour is all well and good but I think the only reason why Dolly asked me to come was so that I wouldn't be distracted by thinking about Annie. She guessed wrong. I was originally mad at her about what happened in St Paul but the anger didn't last longer than a few days. I miss her so much and wish she wasn't in Europe. I can't wait to see her again. She's been writing me letters from Europe. I've gotten all of them. I've done a really good job of hiding them from Dolly so she does not read them. She obviously dislikes Annie and the letters would only fuel the fiery rage of jealousy that she feels.

An excerpt from Through Dolly's Eyes an Annie Get Your Gun Fan Fiction from the perspective of Frank Butler's Assistant Dolly Tate

**A/N**" This fan fiction is still being edited and still needs to be completed. The finished version should be posted in a few days.


	6. Ode To My Favorite Place Annie 04

**Ode To My Favorite Place**

A fan fiction poem inspired by the song **NYC** from **Annie**

I don't know if I could ever live there

Perhaps that's just a fantasy

But there's no doubt or second guess

That my favorite place is NYC

So much energy and life

When I'm there I forget about all worries

Discard all strife

Broadway.. the great white way

I love seeing shows

Rent and HAIR have been my favorites so far

Sometimes I wish I could sing or dance

So I could catch my own falling star

You crowd

You cramp

You're still the champ

Amen for NYC


	7. The Adoption Little Shop, 1992

**The Adoption**

**A Little Shop of Horrors Fan Fiction inspired by the song Mushnik and Son**

**A/N: **I do not own the rights to any LSOH characters. Don't be misled by the discussion that Audrey and Seymour have. This is just a general discussion about the abuse. It's not similar to any conversation the characters have in The Three Matchmakers that eventually lead to Audrey and Seymour dating.

It was a Friday in mid November. Seymour Krelborn woke up in his cramped basement apartment of the flower shop where we worked. He had worked here since the first day Mr. Mushnik brought him home from the Skid Row Home For Boys at the age of 11. Now six years later the adoption process would be complete after much red tape on behalf of the orphanage. They had to track down the original birth certificate and whatever other paper work Seymour's parents had originally including medical records so Mr. Mushnik could get a hold of them…that had been a long process because no one at the orphanage knew if Seymour had any other relatives. Finally the red tape was at an end and at age 17 Seymour would finally be adopted by Mr. Mushnik.

"Krelborn, are you up yet?" Mr. Mushnik's voice boomed from upstairs.

"Yes sir, I'll be right up. Seymour called back

Seymour's heart fluttered with anticipation by tomorrow afternoon he would be finally able to call Mr. Mushnik Dad. Something he had wanted to call him for all these years but it never quite felt right. As if vindicated,after tomorrow it finally would.

Another day of monotonous work at the flower shop was to begin but Audrey would be in soon and she always made everything worthwhile.

"My boy,tomorrow your adoption will finally be legal. You are as excited as I am?"

Seymour beamed "Yes sir Mr. Mushnik I've looked up to you as a father for so long finally I will actually be able to call you father."

"Yes,and I'll finally move you out of that hole of a basement apartment and you'll move in with me and my wife."

Seymour was shocked and elated

"Thank you sir, I can't wait to live with you and Mrs. Mushnik."

"We'll give you the life you've deserved for a long time. Now get ready, the customers will be coming in soon."

Seymour bustled around in the back room doing the morning inventory check when he heard the bell above the door tingle. It was Audrey, his co-worker and unbeknownst to Mr. Mushnik or his three friends Chiffon Ronette and Crystal his secret love.

"Mornin' Mr. Mushnik You and Seymour must be so excited about tomorrow."

"Yes, yes we are We've been looking forward to this day for so long." Mr. Mushnik said

Crash!

Mr. Mushnik and Audrey ran back to the room where Seymour was doing the inventory

"Oy Vey Seymour there goes more inventory. You need to be steadier on your feet."

"Sorry Sir.

Audrey got a little shy. Secretly she liked Seymour too.

"Hi Seymour."

"Morning Audrey. Is that new mascara you're wearing?"

Audrey suddenly grew subconscious about the fresh bruise that was around her right eye. She had gotten into another fight with Orin the previous night. She lied and said "Yeah."

Mr. Mushnik and Seymour exchanged a glance. They both knew Orin was abusive and agreed that Audrey needed to get out of the relationship and fast.

Audrey extended her hand and helped Seymour to his feet.

"Come on Seymour. I'll help you clean this mess up then we can get out front and see if there are any customers."

Seymour smiled

"Thanks Audrey."

"No Problem."

Business was slow as always and didn't start picking up til after lunch. During lunch, Seymour decided to break his silence about how he felt about Orin's abuse.

"Audrey, why are you still dating Orin?"

"He's the only guy on Skid Row who is decent."

Seymour did not agree with this statement. He thought he was a lot more decent and respectable then Orin.

"But you know he's abusive. Don't you think that's a little bit unhealthy?"

"I've tried to stand up to him but he doesn't listen."

Seymour looked at Audrey and could see she was getting upset.

"Audrey, I don't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you that's all."

Audrey nodded. "I'm not mad at you Seymour. I know that you and Mr. Mushnik care about me. I don't really like the way Orin treats me either. I'm mad at myself not at you."

"Then dump him"

"That seems like the easiest solution but there's always the "what if"?

"What "what if"?

"What if he continues to beat up on me after we break up?"

Seymour had never considered this.

"You could always get a restraining order against him."

"But then who would I date?"

"Audrey, there may not be a lot eligible bachelors on Skid Row but what about me?"

Audrey was shocked at her co-worker's question but was silent for a few minutes.

"Well I've always seen you as a friend Seymour.. What if we dated and it didn't go well? That would ruin the friendship."

"You don't know until you try."

"Well, do you like me as more than a friend?"

Now it was Seymour's turn to be silent for a brief few minutes.

"Yes, I have, for awhile."

Audrey was surprised by Seymour's admission and even more surprised that she shared the same feelings for him.

"I like you too."

Seymour was happy their feelings for each other were out in the open and there were no more secrets.

Business picked up briefly after lunch and then got a slow again a little later in the afternoon. As closing time approached Mr. Mushnik was quick to remind Audrey of the schedule for the following day.

"Now Audrey remember tomorrow we don't open til 2:30. Seymour and I are going to the courthouse to seal the deal on the adoption at 10:00 and then you and Ronnette Crystal and Chiffon can join us for a luncheon at my apartment."

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to tell them about it."

The shop closed for the day and Seymour retreated to his basement apartment for the last time. He jumped for joy at the thought of moving into Mr. Mushnik's house and sleeping in an actual a bed as opposed to sleeping on an uncomfortable cot.

Seymour was up bright and early the next morning and went over to Crystal Ronette and Chiffon's to shower and get ready for the day's events. Mr. Mushnik had brought him a suit and tie for the occasion . The girls helped to get him ready.

"Seymour, a new chapter of your life is about to open. You must be so excited." Crystal said.

Seymour beamed from ear to ear.

"Oh, definitely. You guys don't understand how long I've been waiting for this day. Audrey told you guys about the luncheon Mr. Mushnik's right?"

Ronette nodded "Yup. We'll see you there."

Seymour suddenly thought of his talk with Audrey the previous day at lunch and his face grew solemn.

"What's wrong, honey? You shouldn't look so glum on your big day." Crystal said

"Oh, it's nothing related to this. Audrey and I had a talk yesterday about her relationship with Orin, My worry for her just grows deeper and deeper."

Ronette patted Seymour's back affectionately. "We're worried about her too."

"Yeah, that Orin is a real creep. We've told her several times she should break up with him." Chiffon said "But don't let this worry the current moment."

"Yeah, we should talk about this later." Crystal said. She looked at her watch. "It's 9:30 you got to hurry up and get your butt to that courthouse before you're late. We'll see you at Mr. Mushnik's"

"Okay. See you guys later." Seymour said and rushed out the door.

With a few quick signatures the legalization of the adoption was complete and the celebration at Mr. Mushnik's could commence. The caterers had set Mr. Mushnik's apartment up nicely. Seymour was in awe of his new home.

"Let's all go sit on the patio." Ronette suggested

Crystal, Chiffon Seymour and Audrey followed her outside.

"Seymour, what do you think of your new home?" asked Chiffon

"Oh it's so gorgeous here. I can't wait to start the new part of my life here." Seymour beamed happy that his name was now Mushnik and no longer Keelborn. He had always detested the way Krelborn sounded. Mushnik had a more distinctive ring to it.

Audrey raised her glass. "We're all happy for you. Seymour. Cheers"

The five friends clinked their lemonade glasses in unison.

Then all attention suddenly shifted from Seymour to Audrey. Emotions shifted from joy to pure concern.

Seymour cleared his throat.

"Audrey, all four of us are extremely concerned about how things are going between you and Orin. We think the relationship needs to end sooner rather than later."

Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon all nodded.

"Yeah, honey. That guy treats you so nasty you really need to end it with him." Crystal said.

Ronette got up and put her arms around her best friend's shoulders.  
"We all love you so much and can't stand the way he's been hurting you."

Audrey didn't like how her relationship issues were suddenly becoming such a deterrent on the happy mood of Seymour's big day. "We should really focus on being happy for Seymour today." She said.

We can all have a formal celebration later tonight at Smerdericks with dancing and everything, right now we need to talk about our biggest concern. Your well-being" Chiffon said.

Audrey sighed and figured it wasn't worth it to fight with her friends.

"Well Seymour and I already talked about this at length. I'm just so afraid to break it off with Orin."

"Worried he could go more berserk on you then he already does?" Crystal asked, wishing she hadn't asked a question with such an obvious answer.

Audrey simply nodded.

"I seriously think he's into some type of weird drug." Chiffon said

Audrey suddenly remembered something she overheard the secretaries say one day when she came to pick Orin up at work at his dental practice and piped up

"He actually gets a high from the nitrous oxide from the gas masks at his dentist's office."

Her friends stopped eating and stared at her.

"How do you know that?" Seymour asked.

" I eavesdropped on a conversation the nurses were having when I went to pick him up the other day. I think when the high wears off that's when he gets abusive."

There was more silence.

"I think there has to more to it than just the nitrous oxide high. That wouldn't be the sole thing that would make him abusive." Crystal said.

"Yeah, that only makes him abusive to his patients because that stuff is supposed to prevent them from having pain while being operated on. He should be sued for malpractice." Ronette said.

"What would make him abusive to me though? I've done nothing at all to him." Audrey said.

Seymour got up from his seat. It was his turn to hug Audrey.

"Audrey, you are not the one at fault. Orin is. He's psychotic and belongs in the nuthouse. He has no reason what so ever to treat you like this and make you feel bad about yourself."

Crystal, Chiffon and Ronette all nodded in unison.

"Can you guys be sure the abuse won't get worse if I break up with him? What would happen if he tried to hurt you guys or Mr. Mushnik?"

"Sweetie, we're strong. He wouldn't let him hurt any of us or Mr. Mushnik."

Audrey was so greatful to have such wonderful and caring friends. Only now did she wish that Orin cared for her as much as they did. Too bad that would never be the case.

Lunch wrapped up and Seymour and Audrey headed off to work. "See you guys later at Smedericks." Audrey called as she waved at her friends who were headed up the street toward their apartment.

"Yup. See you guys later." Ronette called returning the wave.

The three girls were constantly thinking about how they could get Audrey out of the relationship with Orin and Seymour was too.


	8. Dreamy Dance Sound Of Music 05

Dreamy Dance

Inspired by the song 16 going on 17 from Sound of Music

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
but I'm still a strong believer  
of love at first sight  
just thinking about it  
brings me delight

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
but still bright eyed  
and innocent as a rose  
hoping to find love  
this Valentine's Day  
what do you s'pose

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
but still looks  
at love with an uncertain eye  
still i'm that giddy  
girl from the city  
though I don't  
even know why

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
but still dreaming of true love  
I look to the sky  
wondering why  
it doesn't just  
fall from above

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
hopefully I get the chance  
to look in eye  
of that special guy  
and share that  
dreamy eyed dance

I look at the sky of blue  
unsure of what to do  
if love ever comes my way  
Far beyond 16 going on 17  
unsure of what to say


End file.
